Twilight Sparkle
- Baby = - Rule 63 = - Equestria Girls = }} }} Twilight Sparkle is the main protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and also in some of the Harmony Unleashed Series Bios My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn pony with a lavender body and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through them. She is the primary protagonist of the series. Extremely gifted with magic, she is Princess Celestia's protégée, once considered knowledge more important than friendship. When in danger of Nightmare Moon's prophecy, Princess Celestia sent her to Ponyville to learn the importance of friendship, which proved invaluable in her confrontation with Nightmare Moon. She decides to stay in Ponyville and study friendship with her mentor's blessings. Twilight studies extensively and takes an organized, analytical approach to solving problems. She also sometimes appears to have an insecure side in some of the episodes when it comes to fitting in. Unlike other unicorn ponies, Twilight can perform a wide variety of magic, including teleportation on occasions. Her spirit represents the element of magic. She has an older brother named Shining Armor, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard and a Sister-in-Law named Princess Cadance, Celestia's Niece. In "Owl's Well That Ends Well", she gained a pet horned owl named Owloysius. In "Magical Mystery Cure", Twilight accidentally activates an unfinished spell created by historic figure Star Swirl the Bearded, causing her friends' cutie marks to be swapped and altering their destinies. After correcting her mistake, Twilight is able to complete the spell, creating new magic in the process. Fulfilling her destiny predicted by Princess Celestia, Twilight is then transformed from a unicorn to an alicorn, and ascends to become a Princess of Equestria alongside Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence. Main Harmony Unleashed Series/YouTube Poop: The Series In the Episode "Confound these Ponies, they Drive me to meet them on Earth" After some magical mistake in Ponyville caused a hole to transport to Planet Earth, Aaron, after liking My Little Pony because of what the show is and the internet and its fandom, surprised, he met Twilight Sparkle and her six friends, even Spike. As of season 5, Aaron calls her "Twiwight Shpakolako" in his spanish accent. My Little Pony Chronicles After she arrived on the Cartooniverse, far from Equestria, she encounters herself with Courtney, a character from Total Drama and she teaches her about how friendship matters and how winning or losing does not matter at all. Then Courtney becomes her master of Magic and tries to be nice without a fit over losing for no reason. Human Ponidox Continuum Shift As her magic caused a big bang with the orb, Twilight Sparkle is now a 17-year-old humanized girl with an longer indigo with pink and purple streaks hair who not only is human, but she is also a gifted human with her magic powers used by her own hands. Her weapon is a magic horn and a sword known as the Magic Katana (same with Courtney in both HPCS and MLP Chronicles) Anthro Bunraku Like in HPCS, She is the same 17-year-old girl, now as anthro pony with the same mix of HPCS and the original as well as her Magic Katana. Uprising She is an ally and friend of the Spirit Brony Resistance captain, Aaron as well as her co-captain with Fluttershy since Aaron claims Twilight and Fluttershy bestest/favorite ponies of him. Equestrian Trinity TBA Relationships *Aaron - Human friend *Applejack - Close/Best Friend, Love Interest/Future Husband (HPCS, AB, SBH, JM, EQT, EQCS) *Pinkie Pie - Friend *Fluttershy - Best Friend, Future sister-in-law *Rainbow Dash - Friend *Rarity - Friend *Spike - Assistant, Adoptive Brother (SBH, EQCS) *Courtney - Master and Friend *Magic Seed - Future son (AB: The Next, Spirit Brony High) *Shining Armor - Older Brother *Princess Cadance - Sister-in-law, Former Foalsitter *Big Macintosh - One sided in Canon, Future brother-in-law *Princess Celestia - Teacher *Princess Luna - Friend *Discord - Arch-nemesis *Chris McLean - Enemy *Twilight Velvet - Mother *Night Light Sparkle - Father *Twilight - G1 Counterpart * Flash Sentry - Crush Voice Actor & Portrayal See Also *Twilight Sparkle on the MLP: FiM Wiki Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Female Category:Ponies and Colts Category:Characters Category:Unicorn Category:Generation 4 Category:Mane Six Category:AppleSpark Family Category:Alicorns Category:Princesses